A la poursuite des Récolteurs
by Krikr
Summary: Après la fin l'épidémie mortelle sur Oméga , Aria envoie un de ses hommes trouver les responsables. Il va se retrouver embarqué dans une aventure qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée vivre Commence au début de ME2 et remplacera Mass Effect " (je suis pas le seul à vouloir le faire non ?). T pour language et torture (plûtot soft) dans le 1er chapitre. Anciennement "la justice d'Oméga"
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et que je me décide enfin à écrire.  
**_Cet OS se passe au tout début de ME2, après que shepard ait recruté(e) Mordin et Garrus et est donc parti(e) d'Oméga.J'ai essayé de décrire Shepard le moins possible afin que vous l'imaginiez comme vous voulez.  
Comme d'habitude, prévenez moi si vous trouvez que certains persos sont OOC ou si vous avez une requête particulière._

_**Disclaimer**__: Est ce que ces trucs sont vraiment utiles ? Si Mass Effect était à moi, j'aurais personnellement viré à grands coups de pieds au cul celui qui a eu l'idée de la fin de Mass Effect 3._

* * *

Oméga était considérée comme le pire trou à rat de la galaxie, un endroit où l'on ne se rendait qu'en cas de nécessité absolue

Et pourtant, certains y venaient volontairement. Pour échapper au conseil, pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, ou tout simplement pour changer d'air.

Un humain était accoudé au bar de l'Au-delà. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris et l'air de ne pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

"Qu'est ce que je te sers Ashton ?" demanda le barman  
"Rien pour l'instant Radko, j'attend Gavorn." répondit Ashton.  
"Et il est où ?"  
"Il discute avec la chef."  
"A quel sujet ?"

A ce moment là un butarien tapota l'épaule d'Ashton  
"La chef veut te parler."

Curieux il le suivit en haut des quelques marches l'amenant devant Aria.  
La reine d'Oméga semblait passablement énervée et Ashton doutait que Gavorn ait pu diminuer sa colère.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a chef ?" demanda Ashton.  
"Il y a que non seulement on ne m'avertit pas quand les Soleils Bleus, les Berserkers et Eclipses forment un plan pour me tuer (il a fallu que ce soit Shepard qui me prévienne), mais en plus Gavorn n'est pas foutu de surveiller les Vortchas !"  
"Comment ça ?"  
"L'épidémie qui s'est arrêtée il y a un peu plus d'une heure..."  
"Elle a été lancée par les Vortchas ?!" demanda Ashton, incrédule.  
"Exactement. Et (elle se tourna vers le turien) tu n'as pas été foutu de le prévoir !"  
"Désolé patron." s'excusa Gavorn  
"Trop tard. Tu t'es complètement planté et n'a pas pu empêcher tout un quartier d'échapper à mon contrôle pendant deux semaines. Tu connais la règle d'Oméga pourtant"  
"Oui chef."

Gavorn était de moins en moins à l'aise.

"Tu n'as pas de paye ce moi-ci et tu vas devoir aller nettoyer le quartier où il y a eu l'épidémie."  
"Merci chef." Gavorn fit demi-tour et alla se fondre dans la foule au bar. Visiblement il avait pensé qu'il se retrouverait dans l'espace sans combinaison et était soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas, même s'il devait renoncer à sa paie.  
"Et toi..." continua Aria en se tournant vers Ashton  
"Ashton, chef"  
"C'est ça, tu te charge de t'occuper du problème et de comprendre pourquoi ces ... trucs ont fait ça."  
"Compris chef."

Ashton se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie de la boîte de nuit. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

* * *

Il se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur. Il se dirigea un groupe de Vortchas pas trop cons qui pourraient probablement lui donner les infos qu'ils voulait.

"Quoi toi vouloir ?" l'interpella un Vortcha en le saisissant à l'épaule.  
"Parler à votre chef."répondit Ashton en dégageant.  
"Quoi toi vouloir lui dire ?" demanda le Vortcha.  
"Important. Et privé. Et si vous le faites pas gentiment je vous bute puis je vais lui parler."  
"Toi pas réussir ! Chargez !"

Cinq vortcha dégainèrent leurs armes. Quatre d'entre eux portaient des fusils à pompe Katana et le dernier un fusil d'assaut Avenger.  
Ashton saisit le Vortcha qui était à côté de lui par les épaules, le plaça devant lui, dégaina son Prédator et se mit à tirer.

L'un des Vortchas tomba, mort tandis que les autres se mettaient à couvert.  
Ashton ne bougea pas, ayant toujours le Vortcha qu'il tenait comme bouclier "humain".  
Grosse erreur.

En effet, à force de s'agiter, le Vortcha réussit à se dégager, se retourna et essaya de lui transpercer la tête avec ses griffes.

Ashton ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui mit une balle dans la tête avant de se mettre à couvert.

Il entendit alors un des Vortcha se mettre à courir vers lui.

Ashton se leva, se retrouvant avec son pistolet contre la gorge du Vortcha et tira deux fois avant d'activer son système de camouflage.  
Il se baissa, prit le pistolet de sa victime et se faufila derrière les trois Vortchas restant.

Il en tua deux avec une balle dans la tête avant d'assommer le troisième.  
Ashton ligota le Vortcha et l'emmena vers une salle vide.  
Il aurait quelques questions à lui poser.

* * *

Le premier tir réveilla le Vortcha.

Ashton le regarda ouvrir les yeux, comprendre où il était et qu'il était fixé au mur par une pique en métal d'une soixantaine de centimètres de long avant de parler:  
"Bon, t'es réveillé à ce que je vois. J'ai quelques questions à te poser."  
"Moi rien vous dire !"  
"Comme tu veux"

Ashton reprit le fusil Kishock qu'il avait posé sur une table et entreprit de tirer une demi-douzaine de coups sur le Vortcha, clouant chacun de ses membres au mur avant de lui planter trois autres piques dans le corps.

"Tu veux toujours rien dire ?"  
"Posez les question ! Moi voir si répondre!"  
"Très bien: Pourquoi avez-vous répandu un virus dans un quartier d'Oméga?"  
"Eux nous l'avoir demander."  
"Qui ça 'eux' ?"  
"Moi rien dire."  
"D'accord."

Ashton s'approcha du Vortcha, prit une des pointes de fer dans sa main et la fit tourner lentement.  
"Tu sais, ce qu'il y a de bien avec ton espèce, c'est qu'on peut vous faire subir presque tout et vous êtes toujours vivants. Alors tu me dis tout où bien" Ashton retira la pointe d'un coup sec sous les hurlements de sa victimes "je m'arrange pour que ton calvaire dure très, très, très, TRES longtemps. Compris ? Donc je repose ma question, qui vous a fait répandre ce virus ?"  
"Récolteurs!"  
"Et pourquoi vous avez acceptés ?"  
"Eux donner pouvoir à nous."  
"Très bien. Merci."

Il lui tira un harpon dans le crâne et appela une asari au service d'Aria.  
"Ashtaïa ? C'est Ashton, tu peux me passer la patronne ? J'ai des infos qui pourrait beaucoup l'intéresser."  
"Ok."  
L'image bougea un instant puis Aria apparut à l'écran.  
"J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison de me déranger Ashton."  
"Oui chef, je sais qui a créé le virus qui s'est répandu sur le quartier il y a deux semaines. Ce sont les Récolteurs."  
Aria fut silencieuse quelques secondes.  
"Bien." fit-elle "Occupe toi des Vortchas."  
"Tous ceux de la station ?"  
"Comme tu veux. Tant qu'une situation pareille ne se reproduit pas."  
"Compris chef."

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard.

"Vous lâcher moi !"  
"C'est le dernier ?"  
"Le dernier qu'on a pu trouver, Ashton."  
"Très bien. Fermez les portes."

Les portes de l'entrepôt se refermèrent, emprisonnant des milliers de Vortchas tous entassés les uns sur les autres.

"La fuite est prête ?"  
"Oui."  
"Parfait."

Ashton monta une échelle et marcha jusqu'à atteindre un trou dans le toit de l'entrepôt. Il fit passer un bout de papier entre les deux bornes électriques de son Omni-Tech. Le papier s'embrasa.

"Ecoutez moi bien !" cria-t-il aux Vortchas "Vous êtes entrés sur Oméga sans rien demander à qui que ce soit et on vous a acceptés. A condition que vous suiviez une règle. Et vous la connaissez: On ne fait pas chier Aria. Cette règle vous l'avez presque enfreinte de nombreuses fois étant donné que votre intelligence n'est que de peu supérieure à celle d'un varren. Mais la propagation du virus à été la goutte d'eau. LA chose à ne pas faire. Donc il a été décidé que vous ne méritiez plus de vivre."

Il jeta le bout de papier enflammé dans l'entrepôt. Ce dernier, grâce à une fuite de gaz provoquée plus tôt, prit feu immédiatement.

Ashton redescendit l'échelle tranquillement avant de se tourner vers un des hommes (un drell plus exactement) qui l'attendait.

"Vous attendez une demi-heure puis vous rentrez dans et nettoyez tout. Cet entrepôt doit être prêt à servir dans une heure et demi."

Il se mit alors à marcher en direction des docks tout en murmurant.  
" Et maintenant au tour des Récolteurs."

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors n'oubliez pas une petite review, j'accepte toutes les critiques.**

**Et Joyeux Noël à tous !**


	2. Récolteurs et mystères

**J'ai beaucoup d'idées concernant Ashton alors j'ai décidé de faire ce One-shot une fic complète qui (je l'espère) sera meilleure que ma précédente "longue" fic.**

**Quelques précisions: Je vais tirer quelques idées .du "jeu" "Your Mass Effect" du forum mass effect 3 de dont j'étais un des membres (pseudo "krikr2"). Par contre j'hésite à choisir la fin de ME2 avec uniquement Shepard qui meurt ou si il/elle survit.  
Je vais également utiliser (bien que je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop présente) Shepard femme, paragon, ayant sauvé les rachnis, les colons, le Conseil et ayant sauvé Ashley.  
Si vous avez des préférences concernant shepard, sa survie ou pas, faits-le moi savoir.**

_disclaimer: Mass Effect est à moi !_

_..._

_comment ? c'était qu'un rêve ?_

* * *

Les Récolteurs avaient ordonnés les Vortchas de répandre le virus sur un quartier d'Oméga. Peut-être que Solus en avait vu quelques-uns.

Il était donc la personne à contacter.

Ashton courait vers le quai où était amarré le vaisseau de shepard. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, Solus l'accompagnait.

Il tourna à l'angle et vit que la seule personne présente était Moklan, le butarien qui avait pour charge de s'assurer que ceux qui arrivaient sur Oméga soient dirigés vers les endroits peu dangereux (les "touristes" ne sont utiles que vivants), que les plus fous d'entre eux soient prévenus de ne pas faire de connerie et, en général, qu'Aria sache qui d'important est arrivé sur la station.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Ashton ?" demanda Moklan  
"Solus. Le galarien. Il est passé par ici ?"  
"Le doc? Il est parti il y a une vingtaine de minutes."  
"MERDE! Il a prévenu de revenir ?" demanda Ashton.  
Il y avait peu de chances mais on ne savait jamais.  
"Revenir ? Sur Oméga ?" Moklan eut un léger rire, "t'es sérieux ?"  
"On sait jamais." dit Ashton en faisant demi-tour "Si jamais tu le revois, tu me préviens s'il te plaît."  
"Si tu veux." lui lança Moklan

Ashton réfléchissait tout en marchant.

Solus était celui sur la station qui avait peut-être vu des Récolteurs le plus récemment. Mais il n'était plus là et était à présent quelque part dans la galaxie.  
C'était précis.

Une recherche sur Extranet s'imposait.

::::::

Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé.  
Toute première race consciente de la galaxie, ancêtres des prothéens, prothéens eux-même, serviteurs robots d'une race inconnue, agents de Dieu, des Titans, d'Athamé, démons,... Les théories fusaient pour expliquer l'origine de cette mystérieuse race.  
Seuls quelques points restaient constants: ils étaient intelligents, savaient manier des armes, avaient des connaissances scientifiques, pouvaient (certains) voler, ne semblaient pas pouvoir parler et se manifestaient de manière imprévue.  
Et ils venaient du relais Oméga 4.  
Duquel aucun des vaisseau qui avaient essayés de le traverser n'étaient revenus.

Génial.

Il y avait également des témoignages de gens ayant fait affaire avec eux. Les Récolteurs semblaient intéressés dans des animaux ou plantes mutés.

Il avait au moins pu trouver l'adresse mail du professeur Solus.

::::::

_de: Ashton Yankoff_  
_à:Mordin solus_  
_Le:8/10/2185  
Sujet: Les Récolteurs_

_Professeur,_

_J'ai appris que le virus répandu sur Oméga par les Vortchas l'avait été sur ordre des Récolteurs. Aria m'a donc demandé de faire en sorte que des incidents de ce genre ne se reproduisent plus. Il m'est apparu que vous étiez la personne sur la station qui pourrait me dire ce que je voudrais savoir. De plus, vous accompagné Shepard qui, si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, cherche à les arrêter d'enlever des colons humains. (ce sont réellement eux ?).  
Comment les contacter ? Y-a-t-il un autre moyen que le relais Oméga 4 d'arriver à leur monde d'origine ? Quelle sont leurs faiblesses corporelles ?_

_Merci d'avance._

:::::::

_de: Mordin solus_  
_à: Ashton Yankoff  
Le:8/10/2185  
Sujet:Re:Les Récolteurs_

_Il est très intéressant de noter que vous ne mentionnez toute une épidémie mortelle pour quasi-toute les espèces que par le mot "incidents".  
Ce sont réellement eux qui sont responsables de la disparition de tous ces humains. Il est donc à priori exclu que vous puissiez les convaincre d'arrêter. Le relais Oméga 4 est malheureusement le seul moyen d'accéder à leur monde natal. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré de Récolteurs en personne et ne peux donc pas vous documentez sur leurs points faibles.  
De plus, ils agiraient ainsi sous ordres des Moissonneurs.  
__Shepard est effectivement en train de former une équipe avec pour but de les stopper. Je devrais penser à lui demander de ramener un des cadavres de Récolteur que nous rencontreront._

::::::

_de: Ashton Yankoff_  
_à: Mordin solus_  
_Le:8/10/2185_  
_Sujet:RE:Re:Les Récolteurs_

_La façon dont j'appelle quoi que ce soit ne vous regarde pas._

_Avez-vous pensez à utiliser une boîte grise pour avoir des images d'archives ?_

::::::

Ashton éloigna son Omni-Tech de son visage.

Il était rentré dans son appartement après avoir appris le départ de Solus et avait commencé ses recherches Extranet vers 18h (heure de la station). Il était 20h et il avait fini sa conversation avec Solus qui l'avait remercié de l'idée de la boîte grise en lui promettant de lui envoyer des données sur les Récolteurs.

Dans la mesure où Shepard s'occupait d'eux, il se dit qu'il n'avait en fait rien à faire à part attendre que les attaques de Récolteurs cessent.

C'avait été un des boulots les plus simples de sa vie.

Il se coucha après avoir envoyé un message à Aria lui disant que Shepard était déjà en train de s'occuper du problème des Récolteurs et que, en conséquence, il n'y avait guère plus à faire pour la résolution du problème.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, une pensée le réveilla.  
Les Moissonneurs ?

Il en avait entendu parler. Comme toute la galaxie.  
En effet, deux ans auparavant, juste après la bataille de la Citadelle, Emily Wong avait interviewée le Commandant qui s'avait raconté toute une histoire comme quoi Saren n'était pas la réelle menace, que Sovereign n'était pas une création geth, qu'il y en avait toute une race qui exterminait toute vie évoluée de la galaxie tous les 50.000 ans, que les Prothéens n'étaient pas les premiers et qu'il fallait se préparer.

Ce devait être à cause de cette interview que le premier Spectre humain avait été muté à la chasse aux pirates à la lisière des Terminus 3 mois après sa victoire sur les geths.

Et le doc y croyait.

:::::::

Le lendemain matin, Ashton se rendit à l'Au-delà et fut arrêté par Vadim, un drell, lui aussi au service d'Aria.

"Ashton, Aria veut que tu fasses un nouveau truc."  
"Et c'est ?" Ashton était intrigué.  
"Disons qu'il est temps que certains gangs dans la galaxie reconnaissent l'autorité d'Aria."  
"Je vais où ?"  
"Sur Terre."  
"Et je dois tuer qui ?"  
"Personne."répondit Vadim. Il ajouta devant la réaction ahurie d'Ashton: " Si possible. Tu dois convaincre les plus gros gangs de bosser pour nous."  
"Seul ?"  
"T'en fais pas, t'es pas le seul à avoir cette mission. Je dois aller sur Khajé voir si les quelques cons qui restent là-bas ont un peu d'ambition."  
"Je pars quand ?"  
"Dès que possible."  
"Ok. A la prochaine fois alors."  
"A plus."

Il se détourna des néons de l'Au-Delà et se dirigea vers son appartement.

Il avait du matos à récupérer.

::::::

Il fit le tour de son appartement du regard.

Ses affaires étaient dans sa cantine ce qui la rendait assez lourde. Il fit rapidement l'inventaire mental de ce qu'elle contenait:  
"Armure Terminus, modèle léger IV avec mod interface de soins II, un fusil de précision Harpoon VI avec allonge de canon et munitions radioactives, un Viper non moddé (pour l'instant) ainsi qu'un fusil d'assaut Avenger II, celui là non plus n'était pas moddé.

A sa ceinture deux pistolets. Un Stinger V pris sur le chef d'un petit gang deux semaines auparavant avec munitions incendiaires et dissipateur de chaleur.

Et son revolver.

Il l'avait acheté à un antiquaire sur la Citadelle pour son 19ème anniversaire quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte pour Oméga.

C'était 5 ans auparavant.

Son Omni-Tech aussi était la pointe de ce qu'il pouvait se fournir: un Logic Arrest VIII.

Il prit ses deux derniers biens personnels: Un scalpel, volé à un hôpital des Secteurs quand il habitait encore sur la Citadelle et un pied-de-biche, pris à un turien peu après son arrivée sur Oméga.  
Il avait un moment douté de l'efficacité d'un outil aussi vieux comme arme mais, après avoir vu le turien tuer un Krogan avec avait rapidement changé son opinion.

Jetant un dernier regard à l'appartement où il avait vécu ces 5 dernières années, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers les quais.

* * *

**1) Depuis "offre d'emploi" j'ai envie de mettre des échanges de mails tout le temps. Faut que je me contrôle.**

**2) Désolé si la description de l'équipement vous a ennuyés mais j'adore le système d'équipement de Mass Effect 1 et l'un de mes quelques regrets concernants le 2 est qu'il a été grandement (trop selon moi), simplifié.**

**3) C'est dûr d'écrire à propos de Shepard sans spécifier son genre. (Si vous avez des préférences, faites-les moi savoir).**

**4) Critiques toujours les bienvenues.**

**5) Prévenez-moi si vous voyez des incohérences/ problèmes s'il vous plaît. Ca m'aide à progresser.**


End file.
